Seas of Blood (book)
:For other uses of Seas of Blood, see'' Seas of Blood Seas of Blood is a single-player role-playing gamebook written by Andrew Chapman, illustrated by Bob Harvey and originally published in 1985 by Puffin Books. It forms part of Steve Jackson and Ian Livingstone's Fighting Fantasy series. It is the 16th in the series in the original Puffin series (ISBN 0-14-031951-4). There are currently no announced plans to republish this book as part of the Scholastic series. Creation "I did ask Penguin whether they would look at a pirate book before I set out to write Seas of Blood''."Interview with Andrew Chapman at the Internet Archive record of Advancedfightingfantasy.com - Retrieved 2019-10-26 The Wager - Back Cover ("Dragon" Edition)}} In this book, the reader takes on the role of the captain of the pirate vessel ''Banshee. The story begins with a contest between the reader and his or her most powerful rival pirate, Abdul the Butcher. Each will take a ship across the sea to the Isle of Nippur. Whoever makes it to the destination within the fifty day time limit with the most gold will be declared King of Pirates. Introduction/The Map The book in general follows the original rules set down in The Warlock of Firetop Mountain (see Game System). Unique Rules *The book includes rules for combat between vessels with the attributes of crew strike (1d6 plus 6) and crew strength (2d6 plus 6). - pg.10 *''Seas of Blood'' is also the first Fighting Fantasy gamebook to feature a measure of time that helps determine success or failure in the form of the log. - pg.14 *There are no Provisions or Potions to restore stamina, but for every day added to the log the player can restore 1 stamina point. - pg.15 *There is no instruction in this book that your skill or crew strike scores cannot exceed their Initial values. Equipment List *20 Gold Pieces Cover and Illustrations Covers The original cover of the book was designed and illustrated by Rodney Matthews. Illustrations The interior illustrations, including the black and white map as part of the "Introduction", were by Bob Harvey. There were 32 full page illustrations and 5 minor repeated illustrations scattered throughout the text. The paragraphs with a full page illustration were: "Introduction", 4, 23, 48, 53, 63, 77, 92, 102, 108, 120, 160, 168, 181, 184, 194, 218, 231, 236, 255, 282, 288, 298, 316, 324, 327, 333, 353, 378, 388, 391 and 400. Intertextual References Other Media The book was adapted into an AdventureSoft adventure game for the ZX Spectrum, Commodore 64, Amstrad CPC, BBC Micro and Acorn Electron home computers. It was branded as Fighting Fantasy Software and distributed by Adventure International (UK), the name used under license in Europe from Adventure International by AdventureSoft. Main Characters *Abdul the Butcher *Ali Mitok sen el-Shazar *Jiamil el-Fazouk *Mog *Ogmog *Shamit Gawel Nestafa Locations *Assur *Calah *Channel of Goth *Eastern Rim *Great Kish Delta *Inland Sea *Isle of Enraki *Isle of Volcanoes *Kazallu Island *Kirkuk *Kish *Lagash *Marad *Mount Martu-Amurru *Nippur *Parine River *Rivers of the Dead *Scythera Desert *Sea of Fire *Shurrupak *Southern Sea *Tak *The Dead City *The Roc *The Three Sisters *Trysta Encounters Individual *Acid Ball *Awkmute *Bark Biter *Elverines *Giant Leech *Humans - Abbot/Acolytes/Pirates/Wild man *Ice Beast *Invisible Striker *Jiamil el-Fazouk *Krell *Ogre Champion *Salamander *Shade *Shamit Gawel Nestafa *Sith Orb *Troglodytes Large Scale *Barge *Caravan *Enraki Priests *Giant Crayfish *Giants *Goblin Horde *Hydra *Kishian Cavalry *Kishian Soldiers *Kishian Warship *Lizard Men *Marad Galley *Mercenaries *Merchant Crew *Militiamen *Pirates *Reef Lurker *Roc *The Horror *Town Militia *Villagers *Warships *Winged Hussars Further Notes *''Seas of Blood'' was first published using the Adventure Gamebooks banner, and although this is not in itself exceptional, what is notable is that unlike the standard green "zig-zag" stripe across the top of the cover, containing the words Adventure Gamebooks in white type and the number of the book (preceded by the word "Gamebook") also in white, with Seas of Blood the writing in the stripe was black, as was the number. This would be repeated one more time with Robot Commando. *Although the Inland Sea, where Seas of Blood takes place, was placed in Khul in Titan - The Fighting Fantasy World, this was not the original intention of its author, Andrew Chapman. Chapman revealed on the Rebuilding Titan group that he "had created a more extensive geography and history for that world which I used later in two other books, and also in the unpublished FF Deathlord". One of these other two books was , which contains the same map as Seas of Blood. Errors *(352) should give the option to go to (225), not (255). Dedication Thanks to Karl, Keith and Ron - pg.5 See Also *''Deathlord'' Reviews External Links *Character Sheet - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_series.php?id=11 Fighting Fantasy at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_item.php?id=53 Seas of Blood at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *[http://web.archive.org/web/20050901140918/http://www.fightingfantasy.com/ffb16.htm Seas of Blood at the Internet Archive record of the old] Fightingfantasy.com - Retrieved 2019-10-26 References Category:1985 books Category:Fighting Fantasy Original Series